Glad You Came
by imusic212
Summary: When the new girl, Scarlett, catches Jay's eye, she's determined to stay away from him. But Jay is not one to give up easily. Title comes from the song by The Wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I had change a few things in order for the story to work, so just go with it.

- The shooting, Emma's hookup with Jay, all happened during the fall semester, it's the first day after Christmas break (mid - late season 4 I guess)

- I'm not sure what grades people are in, but for the sake of the story lets say that the students in class of 2007 (Emma, Manny, etc.) are old enough to drive

- Jay and Spinner had no part in the shooting, except for badly bullying Rick, so they're still in school

- Spinner and Manny never happened

- The students use Facebook instead of the social network they use on the show

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

*Scarlett's POV*

I stared at the schedule Principal Hatzilakos gave me. First block was homeroom with Mr. Simpson, Room 115. _Where is 115? _I wondered. Degrassi Community School wasn't exactly small. I wandered around the halls for a bit before I found the classroom. Through the many windows, I could see that it looked like a computer lab, and on the door it said, "Media Immersion". I thought I'd seen that class on my schedule.

I knocked on the door, and tentatively opened it. "Hi, Mr. Simpson?"

There was a teacher standing at the front, who turned to me. "Yes. Are you Scarlett?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had to get some forms and stuff, and then I couldn't find the room." I closed the door.

"Since it's your first day, I'll forgive it. But we have a strict tardiness policy."

I nodded. "Got it."

Mr. Simpson than turned to the students, who were all staring at me. Being a new student in the middle of school year was pretty awkward. "So, we have a new student. Scarlett, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Um, well, my name's Scarlett Scott, and I moved here from Florida, so I'm still getting used to the cold weather." I heard someone from the back wolf whistle, but just ignored it.

"Chris, please be respectful," Mr. Simpson said. "Alright, Scarlett, you can sit next to Manny, right there."

I took my seat. The girl next to me introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Manny – oh, but you already knew that."

"Hi, I guess you already know my name."

"Yeah, this is my best friend, Emma," Manny gestured to the blonde girl on her other side.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said.

"You too," I said.

After homeroom, I walked out into the hall with Emma and Manny.

"So, what class do you have next?" Emma asked.

I looked at my schedule. "English with Ms. Kwan. Room 208. You guys know where that is?"

"Yeah, we have it, too," Manny said. "Walk with us, we'll show you the school."

"Cool, thanks."

* * *

*No POV*

Jay was making his way down the hall with Spinner, when he caught sight of Emma and Manny. He was going to wave to Emma, just to get a reaction out of her, when he noticed a third girl. A _hot _girl. She was tiny, but with a smoking hot bod and long blond hair.

He let out a low whistle. "Who is that gorgeous chick?" he asked Spinner, who just shrugged. Spinner was also staring at her.

"Must be new. No way I would have gone this long without knowing her name."

"Great, as long we both agree that I saw her first," Jay said, slightly annoyed.

Spinner just shrugged. "Fine."

*Scarlett's POV*

We were headed towards the English classroom, when two guys stopped us.

"Hey, Emma," one of them said, "how's it going?"

"Not now, Jay," Emma responded, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Aw, come on, you don't still hate me for last semester, do you? I thought we could get past that."

"Past it? Jay, dream on. We have to get to class." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Now, hold up," he said, "you haven't introduced us to your new friend, here." He gestured to me.

Emma sighed. "This is Scarlett. Scarlett, this Asshole 1 and 2, also known as Jay and Spinner."

"Nice to meet you," Spinner said. I smiled back.

"So, you must be new here. Girl as good-looking as you, I would have known you by now," Jay said. I got a slight vibe from him, like he was used to charming girls.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Florida."

"Florida, wow, so you must be used to wearing bikinis and shorts all the time." Alright, there was definitely a vibe, and he was definitely checking me out.

"Alright, we're leaving, but I'm sure you pervs made quite the impression." Manny took my arm and walked down the hall with me.

Once we were out of earshot, I asked "so, what's up with those two?"

"Oh, they're just the bad boys of the school," Manny answered. "They think they're studs or whatever, but really, the only girls that go near them are skanks."

I nodded. There were plenty of bad boys at my old school. For some reason, I tended to attract them, even though they were so not my type.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "You're better off staying away from them."

"Look who's talking!" Manny exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at Emma.

"I had a little fling thing with Jay a little while ago. Would you please forget about it?" The second part was directed at Manny.

"Funny, you don't seem like the type," I said.

"I'm not. It was... temporary insanity. I went through a dark time."

"I can relate, so I won't judge... too much."

"Hey!"

Manny laughed. "Look at that, she's fitting right in."

*No POV*

As they watched the girls walk away, Jay said to Spinner, "Mark my words I will have her by the end of the school."

"Yeah, okay, dude," Spinner said, incredulous.

"What?" Jay asked, sensing that Spinner didn't believe him.

"She's hanging with Emma and Manny, dude. Emma's probably going to tell about your infectious encounter, if you know what I mean, and Scarlett's never going to give you the time of day."

Jay sighed, realizing that Spinner had a point. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to try harder."

Spinner just shook his head, as he was used to Jay's women-chasing ways.

* * *

*Scarlett's POV*

We entered the English classroom, and I walked up to Ms. Kwan.

"You must be Scarlett," she said. I nodded. "Well, you arrived just in time. We're about to start Gone with the Wind." I groaned. "You must get a lot of references to that book," Ms. Kwan said, sympathetically.

"My mom was obsessed with the movie, it was either Scarlett or Vivian," I explained.

"We are actually going to watch the movie as well."

I'd seen it about a thousand times now, but actually, I still really liked the movie. Each time I watched it I picked up on new details. I nodded, "so, uh, where do I sit?"

Four classes later, I headed to the cafeteria. Lunch on the first day always sucks. I scanned the area for some people I knew from class, and heard Emma call my name.

"Scarlett! Over here!"

I walked over to her table and sat down. Manny was also sitting there, along with two guys that might have been in my classes.

"Hey," Emma said, "so, this is JT and Toby."

I recognized Toby, "you're in my math class, right?"

"Yeah, uh, what do you think of Mr. Armstrong?" he asked. Toby seemed kinda shy, but really nice.

"Um, he's seems like a good teacher, I guess."

"Yeah, he is. I've had him before."

There was a silence, until Manny said, "Scarlett, why don't you come with me to get lunch?"

"Sure." We got up, "And you can call me Scar, if you want."

"Okay."

When we got back, Emma was talking with the guys. "So, I was thinking," she said, "we should all go get coffee at the Dot, after school. Scarlett, have you been there yet?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a coffee there yesterday."

"Unfortunately, I have spirit squad after school," Manny said.

"Oh, you're a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Yep, if you're interested, I'm sure we could make an exception and let you try out."

"Oh, no, I'm not, sorry," I said. Manny shrugged. "I'm more of a dancer. I actually already signed up for Legacy Dance downtown."

"That's cool," JT said. "What kind of dance do you do?"

"Hip hop." The boys' eyes widened.

"Nice," Toby said.

"So, the four of us then? Meet there at 2:30?" Emma asked.

"Sure," JT said.

The rest of day was fairly uneventful, until my business class. I'd already met the teacher, Mr. Kayne, introduced myself for the sixth time that day, and taken my seat, when guess who walks through the door?

"Ah, Mr. Hogart, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Kayne said.

Jay was in this class. Great, just great. And to make matters worse, he sat down at the desk right next to mine. "We meet again," he said. I just sighed.

"Since you were late, Jay," Mr. Kayne said, "you missed the announcement that we have a new student, Scarlett."

"Oh, it's alright, Mr. Kayne, we've already met," he said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

As Mr. Kayne started talking, Jay leaned over and whispered, "so, have you ever gone wild in Miami Beach?"

"Yeah, actually I was in 'Girls Gone Wild' movie," I answered sarcastically.

"Which one? I'll have to check it out." Was this his idea of flirting?

"Are you an idiot?" I asked.

"No, I just find you incredibly hot."

"Too bad, 'cause I've been told you're bad news."

"By who? Emma and Manny? They don't like me."

"For good reason," I shot back.

"You know you really should try and form your own opinion, Scarlett."

"Jason, are you bothering Scarlett already?" Mr. Kayne asked.

"Hey, I'm not bothering her, right, Scar?"

I just glared at him.

"Please pay attention." Mr. Kayne gestured to the board.

I leaned over to Jay. "By the way, I already have, and it sucks for you."

Author's note: Tell me what you think!

Preview of next chapter: Scarlett goes on an embarassing date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Scarlett's POV*

I was sitting with Emma, JT and Toby at the dot, talking about my teachers.

"Ms. Kwan's pretty tough," Emma said. "But if you stay on her good side, she's not that bad."

"Yeah, she seems like she enjoys her subject," I said.

We'd just sat down, and I actually hadn't gotten a drink yet. Just as I was about to, Spinner showed up in Dot t-shirt.

"Oh, you work here?" I asked.

"Yep, and this is for you," he placed a smoothie on the table.

"I didn't order anything," I said.

"I know, it's from Jay," he nodded towards the bad boy sitting at the counter. He was seemed to be watching me, and waved when I looked over.

I leaned my head back and groaned. "Tell him I'm not interested," I said.

Spinner nodded and walked away.

"He's in my business class," I said.

"Who, Jay?" Toby asked.

"Yep. He's in my business class, and it looks like he won't take no for an answer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you," Emma said, sincerely.

"You know what, I'm need to go to the bathroom," I said, standing up.

"I'm coming with you," Emma said.

While in the bathroom, I said "Hey, so, what happened with you and Jay? I'm curious."

I heard her sigh. "We're alone, right?" There were only two stalls in the bathroom. "Well, did you hear about the shooting that happened at Degrassi?"

"Yeah, Ms. Hatzilakos told me about it, why?"

"Well, I actually witnessed part of it."

"Oh my god," I said, shocked. "That's so intense."

"Yeah, which is why I wasn't myself afterwards. Jay started coming onto me, and, well, I just went with it. I guess I was numb, and at least Jay made me feel something. We'd go to the ravine, which is where all the bad kids hang out, and there was a van..."

"So what'd you guys do?" At this point, I was washing my hands, and Emma came out.

"I... went down on him. And that's it."

"Wow, well that really seems unexpected of you."

"Yeah, and you know what makes it even worse?"

"What?

Emma swallowed. "I got gonorrhea."

"What!?"

"Yeah, so, believe me, I understand if you're attracted to him, or whatever, but you really should stay away."

"Don't worry, I don't even find him hot."

"Really? Not even a bit?"

I shook my head, and Emma just shrugged. "Alright, well, we should get back to the guys."

She opened the door and held it open for me. As I walked over to our table, I caught sight of Jay. And if I was going to be honest with myself, he wasn't that bad on the eyes, but I wasn't going to let myself feel anything more than that.

* * *

Later that night, I'd done my homework, and I was browsing the web. I logged onto Facebook, and found friend requests from Emma and Manny. After accepting them, I searched for TJ and Toby, and friend requested them. I scrolled through the "People You May Know" section, and saw Jay's name. After spending a good amount of time talking myself out of it, my curiosity got the better of me, and I went to his page.

His timeline feed was mainly messages to friends, including Spinner, a few statuses, and a bunch of pictures. Pictures of him in what looked the middle of the woods – the ravine, perhaps? - pictures of him with friends, pictures of him with girls and more pictures of him with girls. Emma was right, most of those girls looked like sluts.

Again, out of curiosity, I clicked on his "About" section. "Goes to Degrassi", "Born on November 10", "Interested in Women", and "Relationship Status – Single". Nothing surprising.

I went to a few other sites, YouTube, things like that, then checked Facebook again. I noticed I had three more friend requests. Two were from classmates, and I quickly hit "Confirm", but the third was from Jay. I went back and forth several times, hovering the mouse over the button, but not clicking it. Finally, I did. Then I quickly turned off chat, and closed my computer. I decided to pay no attention to the fact that the last I things I thought of before falling asleep were Jay and his stupid backwards hat.

* * *

A few days later, I was back at the Dot, with Emma and Manny.

"So tell me about the guys here," I said. "Besides bad boys Jay and Spinner," I added.

Emma looked at Manny, who shrugged.

"Um, I don't know exactly what to say," Emma said.

"Some guys are assholes, some guys are nice, just find the good ones," Manny said.

"Easier said than done," I grumbled at my coffee on the table. "My boyfriend history is pretty short."

"Don't worry," Manny said, putting a hand on my arm. "Trust me, our history's are worse." She gestured to her and Emma, who nodded.

I just sighed.

* * *

Just as I was starting think there were no guys for me at Degrassi, my luck changed. It was at the end of a drama class. I did a scene with three other people, including this guy, Marco, who came up to me before the block ended.

"Hey, Scarlett, great job in the scene," he said.

"Thanks, Marco, honestly, I'm not that into drama, I'm really just doing this for the credit," I said.

"Really, 'cause you're pretty good."

"Thanks," I said again, smiling. Marco was pretty cute, respectful in class, and a year above me. It could work. He certainly didn't strike as the bad boy type, like Jay did.

The bell rang, and we walked out of the classroom together.

"So," I began, "I haven't been here very long, and I was wondering if you knew some fun things to do."

"Uh, yeah, you wanna' go for movie this weekend?" he asked.

"Sure, and maybe we could grab something to eat first?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." He pulled out his phone. "Here, lets exchange numbers."

I pulled out my own phone and handed it to him, while I took his phone and put my number in.

* * *

I walked up to Emma and Manny in the cafeteria with a smile on my face and pep in my step.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Manny noticed.

"Care to share?" Emma asked.

"Let's just say I'm getting a little luckier in the guy department," I said, sitting down.

"Oooh, who is the guy?" Manny asked.

I contemplated telling them, but I decided it was better to wait. "I'll tell you if it gets more serious. Don't wanna' get ahead of myself."

"Gotcha'," Manny said.

"So are you still free Saturday night? I was thinking girls' night in at my place," Emma said.

"Yeah, I think I can make it," I said. "Hey, then I can give all the juicy details about my date."

"Great!" Manny exclaimed.

* * *

Me and Marco had tons of fun on our date. First we went to a place called "Little Miss Steaks", to eat. I had a burger, he had wings. Then we headed to the movie theater, and he actually suggested seeing a romance with Ryan Gosling. When he first said that, I thought he might just be trying to get in pants, but I put that thought aside. Marco had been really nice and respectful, I shouldn't jump to conclusion.

And it wasn't just his movie choice that was great, we had a lot to talk about. He listened to me describe Florida, and we learned that we both love music.

When we walked out of the theater, we sat down on a bench.

"So, I had a lot fun, Marco," I said.

"Yeah, me, too," he said.

I turned to him, ready to try for a kiss. "So..."

He turned, too. "So..."

"You're really sweet," I said.

"Um, thanks," he looked down a bit. "I... I try."

He seemed to get a little shy, so finally I just went for it, closing the distance between us. The kiss lingered for a second, before Marco pulled away.

"Um, Scarlett, you're really nice, but -"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marco," I quickly apologized. "Was that too fast? I thought we were getting along really well."

"Uh, Scarlett, I don't really know how to say this." Suddenly Marco got really shy.

"Say what? What's going on? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, no! No. The opposite of that, actually."

I just stared at him, completely confused.

He took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

It took me a second to digest. "Um, what?"

"I'm gay," he repeated. "I like dudes."

Then I got it. "Oh my god! I am such an idiot!" I put my head in my hands.

"It's okay, maybe we can be friends," Marco said.

I lifted my head up to look at him. "You did _not _just say that."

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say."

"I have to go," I said standing up, then walked away, towards my house.

* * *

"I can't believe you went on a date with Marco," Manny said, while rolling on the ground laughing.

"It's not funny," I said. "I'm completely mortified."

"You really had no idea?" Emma asked.

"No, I have a crappy gaydar, okay?"

"I'll say." Manny was still laughing.

"I can't believe this, I find a cute, nice guy I want to go out with, and he's gay!" I exclaim.

"I can't believe he suggested seeing the Ryan Gosling movie, and you have a clue!"

"Yeah, laugh it up, Manny, how's your love life?"

"I'll have you know I haven't dated anyone since JT, and I'm happy to be single!"

"Oh, really?" Emma said, incredulous.

"Yes," Manny said.

*No POV*

It was Saturday night and Jay was at the ravine, like usual. Carmen, one of the girls who usually hung out there, was in his lap giving him a list of reasons why he should go into the van with her. And while it sounded tempting, he wasn't in the mood.

That girl was still in his mind. He'd been trying with her for the entire week, and still nothing. He kept trying for two reasons: one, he was persistent, and two, he loved the chase almost as much as the prize. He liked the way she wasn't afraid to tell him off, one of the few girls that was true for.

"So, what do you think, Jay?" Carmen snapped him back to Earth.

"Sorry, what?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, got off his lap, and moved on to another guy.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Spinner asked. "She was all over you!"

"I don't know, man." Jay shook his head.

Spinner groaned. "You're not still hung up on Scarlett, are you? She's not into you man, move on."

"You don't think I'd like to? But it's weird, it's like, the more she doesn't want me, the more I want her, you know?"

Spinner just shook his head.

Next chapter preview: Scarlett needs to get her car fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Scarlett's POV*

I was leaning against the wall outside the drama room. I couldn't go inside. Marco was probably there and I was still reeling with embarrassment over what happened on Saturday.

"Hon, you know drama class meets inside the classroom?" Paige, a girl from class, said.

"I really don't feel like going today," I replied.

She just shrugged and walked into the room.

Finally, the bell rang and I had no choice but to enter the room.

I sat as far away as I could from Marco, while Ms. Song explained the assignment for the day. When she dismissed to work in groups, Marco came over.

"Hey, Scar, come on let's work together," he said.

"I'd rather not," I responded.

"Is this about this weekend? Because I'm over that. It's a funny story, now."

"Yeah, not for me," I said.

"Scar, come on. Wait, you don't have problem with me being gay, do you?"

"What!? Absolutely not! I swear!" I exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem? We got along really well. That doesn't have to change, what do you say? Partners?"

I managed a smile. "Alright, partners. Now let's find two more people."

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" I called, as I walked through my front door.

"In the dinning!" I heard my mom say. "Dinner's almost ready," she said, when I came into the room.

"Great, what are we having?"

"Mashed potatoes and meatloaf."

I turned to my dad. "Hey, uh, dad? When I was driving today, I noticed the car was making a weird noise."

"Oh? Why?" my dad asked.

"How should I know? You want to take a look?" All I knew about cars was that mine was a Chevy.

"Sweetie, I don't know much more about cars than you. Why don't you bring by a shop tomorrow after school?"

"Um, where would I go? I don't know any shops."

"I thought I saw one once, not too far from your school. Uh... Tony's, I think it was called."

I nodded. "Alright, after school tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, I went by the dot to pick up a drink, then drove to the auto shop. I pulled the car in and got out, waiting for someone to help me out.

"Hey, Scarlett!" I turned around, and who do I see? Jay. Well, this should be interesting. He walked towards me , in coveralls that said "Tony's Autoshop", and his arms spread. "Knew you couldn't resist me."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I just need someone to take a look at my car. I had no idea you work here."

"Sure, sure," he said, like he didn't believe me. "So, what's the problem?"

"It's making a weird noise. I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Alright, pop the hood."Jay walked around to the front of car, and I got in to open the hood.

I stepped back out of the car, and pulled out my phone to entertain myself while I waited. Unfortunately, Jay felt the need to talk to me.

"So, a Chevy Cruze," he asked, with his head under the hood of the car. "Small car. But I guess it fits you."

I'm exactly five feet, five foot two in the shoes I was currently wearing, and people always feel a need to point it out.

"You know, I really don't feel the need to make small talk right now," I said.

"Aw, but Scarlett, I was hoping we take this time to bond, really get to know each other."

"Jay, I have absolutely no desire to get to know you."

"So do you prefer short or vertically challenged?" he asked.

"Neither. I prefer fun size," I responded, hoping to shut him up about my height.

"Fun size?" he pulled his head up to look at me, and I could see his eyes run up and down my body. I crossed my arms. "Yeah, I could see that."

"Oh, ugh," I replied.

"Well, I think I found the problem."

"You're a disgusting pig?"

"I meant with the car."

I knew what he meant, but I couldn't resist a chance to insult him. "How long is going to take to fix?"

"It'll be done by tomorrow," he said.

"Great, I'll come by then." And I was dreading it.

* * *

"It's all set," Jay said, when he saw me come in the next day.

I got in the car, and turned on the ignition. There was no more banging sound. "Great."

"Yep, these hands," he held them up, "they're like _magic_."

"Ew, gross." He made everything perverted. "How much?"

"One date."

"No. How much?"

"One thirty six."

I handed him my credit card.

* * *

When I showed up to school on Friday, I saw a bunch of people on the front steps. I quickly found the gang, and went up to them. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Jimmy, the guy who got shot, is coming back to school," Manny explained.

"Really? That's amazing!" I said. "Is he... okay?" What I meant was if Jimmy had completely healed.

"He's in a wheelchair," Emma answered.

Just she did that, the back doors of a van opened, and guy in wheelchair came out. It didn't take a genius to know that was Jimmy.

Everyone seemed really happy that he was back, and a group of people immediately went up to him, but the five of us stayed where we were.

"Did you know Jimmy well?" I asked.

"Not really," Emma said.

We headed inside to the lobby, where we ran into Ms. Hatzilakos. "Good morning, guys," she said. "Did you see that Jimmy's back?"

"Yeah, he's outside right now," Toby said.

"Great, I should go see him," she said, then went outside.

* * *

Author's note:

Boring chapter, I know, sorry. Just needed some filler until the next big plot point.

Speaking of which, next chapter preview: Valentine's Day!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ugh! I've been trying to update forever! Was Fanfiction down for everyone or just me?

* * *

Chapter 4

*Scarlett's POV*

It was now mid February. I'd gotten used to Degrassi, and could find my way around easily. Me, Emma and Manny had gotten pretty close, and I was good friends with JT, Toby, and Marco too.

Oh, and one more thing: I'd actually gotten used to Jay's constant pick-up lines, perverted comments, and general annoyance. Although, that doesn't mean I like it.

I walked into school one morning, and my eyes were assaulted by pink. Yes, there was a lot of pink. Manny and Paige (the spirit squad captain) were sitting at a table in lobby that was covered in, you guessed it, pink.

"Hey, Manny," I greeted. "Let me guess, Valentine's Day."

"Yep, dance this weekend," she replied, and handed me a ticket. "Twenty bucks." When she saw my hesitation, she added, "you don't need a date."

"Yeah, well, Valentine's Day just reminds that I don't have one," I said. "What about you and Emma?"

"We're going together. Single ladies!"

I heard Paige scoff at that, but ignored her. "Fine." I dug out my wallet, handed her the money, and took the ticket.

"This is going to be awesome!" Manny squealed. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"So does everyone understand trigonometric functions?" Mr. Armstrong asked. When no one said anything, he continued, "Good, 'cause you're going to be doing them for homework. Pages 267 – 270."

As everyone began packing their stuff, Toby came over to me.

"Hey, Scarlett," he said.

"Hey, Toby."

"So, are you going to the Valentine's Day dance this weekend?"

"Yeah, I bought my ticket from Manny this morning."

Toby looked down and shuffled his feet. "Oh, so I guess you already have a date."

"Actually, I don't. And thanks for reminding me."

"Um, well, I thought maybe you'd like to go with me. You know, to the dance?"

That's why he was so nervous! He was asking me out! I thought about for a second. Toby was smart, cute in a nerdy sort of way, and nice. We were friends, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

"Really?" His face lit up.

I nodded.

"Oh, well, great!" The bell rang, and he left the classroom before me. I could see him high-five JT in the hall.

* * *

"So, are you going to the stupid dance this weekend?" Jay asked me, at the beginning of our business class.

"It's not stupid, and yes," I said. "Though I don't suppose you're going. You don't seem like the dance type."

"I'm not. I couldn't care less about school events."

"And the school thanks you."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just wanted to know who to beat up."

I rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business."

"Fine. Just making conversation. Sue me."

I ignored him for the rest of class.

* * *

After school, I met up with Marco outside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ugh, my life sucks," he groaned.

"Uh, oh. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about going to the dance with Dylan."

"Because you care what people think?"

"Sort of. It's just, people say they're cool with it – the gay thing, but it'll be different when they see two guys slow dancing together."

"Marco, you know the only people that care about that are assholes?"

He looked at me weird, and I realized how that sounded.

"I mean, most people will be cool with it, even if they see you two slow dancing."

"I guess you're right. Plus, girls slow dance with each other all the time, why is different when guys do it?"

"Yeah, see. Just do what you want."

Marco smiled. "Thanks for the help, Scar. By the way, you know Jay is staring at you, right?"

I sighed. "He's always staring at me. Just ignore him."

Marco shrugged.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. You look so hot!" Manny said, as I exited Emma's bathroom.

"Yeah, so do you," I said, putting on my shoes.

Manny was in a short, tight, pink dress with a v-neck and straps, and black high heels to go with it. I was in an equally short and tight black strapless dress, with silver high heels. Emma was dressed a little more conservatively than us, in a flowy teal dress and lower heels, but she still looked nice.

"Wow, Scar," she said, "that dress is pretty revealing."

I looked in the mirror. "Eh, it's not that bad." Emma raised her eyebrows. Most of my clothes were generally form-fitting, and not totally conservative, so I was fine like this.

"Okay, please tell me I don't look like _total_ freak," Liberty said, as she came out of the bathroom I had been in earlier. She was in a flowy, purple strapless dress and she had lower heels on, like Emma.

"You look great, Liberty," I comforted her. "JT will love you in this."

"Thanks."

"We should get going," Emma said.

"Alright, one sec," I said, as me and Manny touched up our makeup, while Emma and Liberty waited impatiently. They had on some natural makeup, while me and Manny had amped it up more. I had eyeliner around my eyes, in that cat-eye look, white eyeshadow and tons of mascara. I'd added some blush to my cheeks, and kept the lips natural. Manny had on pink lipstick and a brown smokey eye. Once we'd made sure that everything looked good, I said "'Kay, let's go."

JT and Toby were waiting outside the gym for us.

"Wow, Scarlett," Toby said, when he saw me. "You look... wow."

"Nice use of adjectives." I laughed. "Thank you."

"Liberty, you look amazing," JT told her.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself," she responded.

Sensing that Emma and Manny were a little left out, Toby cleared his throat, and said, "you two really great, as well."

"Thanks, Toby," Emma said.

"So, shall we?" JT held his arm out to Liberty.

"We shall," she said, taking his arm. I took Toby's arm, and the six of us went into the gym.

* * *

Next chapter: The dance, and Scarlett dates Toby


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Scarlett's POV*

The dance was great. The DJ played current music, the refreshments were great, and to top it off, no Jay! Plus, Toby was a great date. He was a complete gentleman.

We were slow dancing, when he asked me, "so, is this a friends thing, or...?"

I knew what he was asking, so I just leaned in and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Um, yeah, it does," he said, with a huge smile on his face.

Behind him, I could see Marco and Dylan slow dancing together. Marco saw me, and gave me a thumbs up behind Dylan's back. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to see Marco and Dylan dancing together."

"Oh, yeah, they look happy."

I nodded.

The song ended, and a fast one started, but the second I let go of Toby, Emma grabbed me and pulled me aside. "You'll never guess who's here," she said.

"Who?"

She pointed behind me, and I turned around. At the door stood Jay and Spinner. "They have _never_ come to a school dance."

I shook my head. "Unbelievable."

"You don't think he's here for you, do you?"

"I don't know! What do you think?"

Just then Manny came up. "Guys, did you notice Jay and Spinner are here?"

"Really?" I said, sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

"Okay, I know he pisses you off, but don't get snappy at me," Manny said, defensively.

"Sorry, Manny."

"I asked Scarlett if she thinks he's here for her," Emma said.

"Probably," Manny said. "I can't think of any other reason."

"Well, then, Toby might have a problem," I said.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"'Cause I just kissed him."

"Really? Awww, you like him!" Manny exclaimed.

"Kinda, yeah," I said.

"You guys make such a sweet couple," Emma said.

"So... Jay?" Manny asked.

"I'm just going to ignore him."

"What if he finds out about Toby?" Emma asked. I just looked at her, confused. "You think Jay's above threatening Toby?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Well, there's lots of people here. And teachers. What can Jay do?"

Emma just shrugged.

* * *

Some number of dances later, I'd completely forgotten about Jay. I'd also had quite a few drinks.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom!" I had to shout over the music.

Emma nodded, so I knew she heard.

The bathrooms the teachers were letting us use were down the hall. When I was walking back to the gym in the completely empty hallway, I felt someone grab my arm, and I found myself against wall, looking up at Jay.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Hello, to you, too, fun size," he said, using the nickname he'd started calling me after that day at the auto shop."I want to talk to you," he said, like it was completely reasonable to grab someone like this if you wanted to talk.

"Oh, please," I said, and tried to get away, but he kept a firm grip on my arm.

"You look incredibly hot tonight." He tried running his hand down my waist, but I brushed it away. "Out of curiosity, what are you doing with computer geek? I mean, you could do so much better."

"Are you referring to yourself?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" Man, was he egotistical!

"Jay, I like Toby, okay? I'm dating Toby."

"I don't buy it," he said.

"Too bad. Deal with it." I was finally able to get away, and I brushed past him and headed back to the gym.

*No POV*

Emma was sitting at a table on the side of the dance floor, when Toby came up to her.

"Hey, have you seen Scarlett?" he asked.

"She said she was going to the bathroom. She should be back soon."

Toby sat down. "So, um, do you know anything about her and Jay?"

Emma laughed. "Toby, trust me, there is nothing going on between her and Jay. He wishes there was, but there isn't."

Toby nodded. "Oh okay."

On the other side of the gym, Jay sat down next to Spinner.

"Hey, man, I can help you beat up Isaacs, if you want," Spinner suggested, seeing that his friend was feeling a little down.

"What good would that do? No, thanks, man." Jay just slumped down in his seat.

"Okay, dude, this isn't like you," Spinner said. "So you either buck up and be a man, or forget about her. Because this Jay," Spinner gestured to him, "isn't the one I know."

Jay just sighed.

* * *

*Scarlett's POV*

"Alright, class," Ms. Kwan said. "I trust you all read the assigned pages in Gone with the Wind. Today we will talking about Rhett Butler and his relationship with Scarlett."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Scarlett?"

"Well, Rhett really seems like the bad boy character in the story."

"Can you elaborate?"

"He's dark, handsome, and everyone looks down on him. He fits the bad boy description to a T."

"So, do you think he's the right man for Scarlett?"

"Yeah, I mean she's manipulative, flirtatious and strong-willed. It seems to me that she was drawn Rhett because he was... equal to her sort of."

"Alright, what do you guys think?" Ms. Kwan asked the rest of the class. Is Rhett good for Scarlett?"

As someone else answered, Manny leaned across the aisle, and whispered, "You see any parallels, _Miss Scarlett_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"You've got a bad boy chasing after you, too."

"Yeah, just one difference: I hate him."

* * *

Well, Toby really was great for me. We hung out at the Dot a lot, went out to eat, went to the movies. It was great.

Even my parents loved him, though I knew they would. My mom called him a "perfect gentleman", and my dad asked him for tech help.

There was just one problem: emotionally, we were at a good speed – my relationship status on Facebook had changed, but physically, we were moving really slow, like glacier slow. I mean, I don't jump into bed the second I meet a guy, but even our kissing wasn't that hot. I knew when we started dating that he was a bit shy when came to girls, and like my mom said, he's a gentleman, but it was getting frustrating for me.

Me and Toby were chatting in the hall at school, when suddenly I saw Jay out of the corner of my eye. He was eying me up and down, and something in me just snapped. I gently pushed Toby against the lockers, and gave him a really hot, long kiss.

"Whoa," he said, when I finally pulled away. "Where did that come from?" He looked dazed.

I shrugged. "I just felt like showing you how I feel. Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no, it was just... unexpected, that's all," Toby said.

"I'll see you after school, right? Studying at my house?"

"Yeah, okay."

As I walked off to my next class, I could feel Jay's eyes on me.

*No POV*

Jay didn't know exactly what it was, but when he saw Scarlett make out with that nerd, he had the sudden urge to hit him. God, the kid looked so stunned! Amateur. He watched her as she walked down the hall, then ran outside. He decided to skip his next class, and headed to the ravine instead. Turns out, kicking a trash can around is quite therapeutic. Once he'd dented so badly it didn't even look like a trash can anymore, he got back into his car, and headed to school.

* * *

Next chapter: Scarlett gets drunk at a party.


End file.
